False ceilings intended for decorative purposes or to improve acoustics in a room of a building, or in order to place electrical wiring, air conditioning ducts or the like between the built ceiling of a room and the false ceiling, are well known. Conventionally the false ceilings are assembled from metal or plastics panels which are suspended from rail shaped -- usually of inverted T-profile -- carriers which, in turn, are fixedly attached to the built ceiling.
It has been found that the aesthetic aspect of the conventional false ceiling could be improved if the said T-shaped rails would no longer be exposed to view, as they are now.
The present invention provides a method and means for attaining the said purpose.